Lost in Time
by Lucians Wife
Summary: This is Chapter 2.  Constructive criticism is always welcome.  However Id ask you to be kind, as this is my first FanFiction to date.  Let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Time

Lost in Time shows us what it really means to be in love. One mans dedication to a girl he barely knew, but fell in love with so completely takes us on a journey through time. A young Lucian, has just moved to the small southern town of Buchanan with his mother and sister. Not exactly sure what to make of this quiet little place, he decides to meet as many people as he can, hoping to find that one friend he could waste the lazy summer days away with. This is where he meets a young, beautiful Jean, who has a smile to outshine the sun. The pair quickly become entangled in eachother and waste the summer away. However, all good things must come to an end. Jean and her family have moved to the big city of Nashville at the end of summer, and this leaves young Lucian a heart broken mess. Determined to find his love again, he spends every day there after in search of the girl who stole his heart. Grab a chair, and a nice refreshing drink and start an adventure that will have you too, Lost in Time.

Rating: **MA Fiction**

Author: _**L. Burdick-Rogers**_

_Chapter One _

_Dear Diary,_

_Todays the first day of summer vacation and I have never been more excited! I passed this year with all A's and mama and daddy are so proud of me. Im trying to decide how to spend this summer though. Krystina says I should finally ask out that Thater boy Ive been crushing on since the third grade, but Im not that kind of girl. I wouldn't be opposed to him asking me on a date, but Ive explained to her that a lady shall not ask a man to be hers. I believe he should ask the lady. Anyways diary, enough about that. Im hoping this town has some kind of excitement roll through here this summer, other wise Im not sure I can take it. Either way, I know it will be a good one, simply because Ill be a part of it. I have to go for now diary, Im going to the market later today, picking up some things for dinner. For now, Im going to eat my breakfast and head out to the pasture and possibly ride a little. As always, lots of love and hugs from your favorite pen-pal._

_Jean_

As Jean finished the last sentence in her diary, she heard her mom and dad downstairs. Writing in her diary is something that she made sure she had time to do everyday, without fail. She figured if ever there comes a day when she is old and senile, she would have the comfort of her family and friends to read her the pages from this book. By then she figured she would have multiple books.

Jean hurried up and locked her diary, and threw on her slippers and her bathrobe, excited for the first day of summer to begin. Once she was ready, she threw her long brown hair into a messy ponytail and ran down the stairs. As she made her way past the hallway and into the kitchen, she couldnt help but smile. 'This is going to be one of the best summers of my life' she thought to herself. Once she arrived in the kitchen, she took her seat at the table and began her greetings.

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad. Whats on the menu this morning?"

"Morning dear" spoke her mom. "Were having coffee, eggs and bacon"

"Morning sweet pea. What are your plans for today?" asked her father as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"Well, I was planning on heading out to the pasture in a little bit and trying to get in some riding time, a girl needs to practice you know, and then off to the market." her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

As much as he loved the idea of having a daughter who wasnt a complete girly-girl, Will didnt really enjoy the idea of his daughter having an attraction to bull riding. He always thought that was something better left up to the men, the professionals at the rodeos, not his precious baby girl. However, as much as he may have detested the idea, he stood by her 100%, and taught her everything she needed to know. Her mother on the the other hand was too much of a worry wart and insisted she stay off of the bulls.

"Just be careful young lady. You know what I think of you riding that huge people crusher out there." her mom commented as she pointed out the window.

"Always am Mom. Besides, Buttercup is not a people crusher. He's a big ole baby" she giggled as she took a bite of her eggs.

Her mom, Lillian couldn't resist a simple shake of the head as she listened to her daughter speak. They had a great relationship, Lillian and Jean. Like most mothers and daughters do, often spending one day out of the weekend at the local shopping center, looking for new things to buy. Unlike Jean though, Lillian had shoulder length dirty blond hair, and fair skin with these light hazel eyes. She also had a smaller mouth than her 17 year old daughter and was a bit heavier set.

As he sat and listened to his wife and daughter go back and forth in morning conversation, he took his last sip of coffee and started to clear away his breakfast dishes. While doing so, Will took a glance out the window and chuckled at the site of the 'ole people crusher' rolling around the pasture, enjoying the morning sunshine. Once he had everything rinsed and awaiting the dishwasher, he kissed Lillian on the cheek and made his way out the back door to his car so he could drive to work.

"Well, Im off to try a round at the ole people crusher mom. I promise, Ill be safe. I just wanna see if I can last all 8 today." she mouthed as she put her dishes in the sink.

"You know, you shouldnt worry so much either, mom. Ill be ok, I promise."

With those words, she was off to her room to change into her riding clothes, and head out to take a quick round with Buttercup.

Lillian watched from the kitchen window as her daughter tied her rope around Buttercup, and made her way to his back. Randy was out at the shoot gate, waiting for the word from Jean, telling him she was ready to ride. Lillian began washing up what was left of the dishes before deciding on a hot shower to start the rest of her day. She knew that she had some errands to run herself today, so she wanted to get as early a start as she possibly could.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 from Lost in Time_

As he carefully loaded the last of his belongings into the moving van, Lucian took one last look around the empty house. He really hated to spend his first day of summer vacation moving, but his mom had accepted a new job in a town called Paris Tennessee, and that left him no choice in the matter. He thought of all the memories attached to his house, the place he grew up and had grown to love. All of the friends he would be leaving behind and especially on his ex girlfriend Sarah. He wondered if she would eventually get over him and move onto a happier relationship, with someone who could love her, as he wasnt able to.

"Mom, Im all set to go, I suppose." he sighed.

His mom, Caryn, took his young teenage head in her hands and looked into his brown eyes and smiled, as if to say, this would be a good thing.

"Now Lucian, you know this will be a good thing to get out of this town. I know you'll be leaving your friends, and some good memories behind, but I also know that you will be making new friends just as easy in Buchanan. Now hop in the van, we're burning daylight." she spoke in a loving, but firm voice.

As Lucian hopped into the van, he took out a pen and started to write in his new notebook. He figured, since this would be the first day of his new life, in a new town, he should start a notebook of sorts. Keeping account of everything he would encounter in the days that lie ahead. As much as he didnt want to leave his home in Murray, he half heartedly agreed with his mom. Maybe this new town of Buchanan would be a good change. After all, he was only 16, and he had a good solid two years left of school before he had to start thinking of his future. The pen started to flow words across the lined paper, as a tear fell from his eye.

_Well, journal. Today is the day. The day where everything here in Murray is finalized. I am no longer going to be here, in this house that I grew up in. The day where I start everything all over again. I cant say that I am happy about this. Ill be leaving all my friends behind. The people who know me, and have grown to do some of the dumbest things known to man with me. However, this could be a good thing. Ill be away from Sarah. She wont be able to drive over to see me at three oclock in the morning just to yell outside of my house. She took the break up pretty rough, but she had to know that it was coming. I mean, I spent the better part of the last four months in agony. I wasnt in love with her. I couldn't see myself with her any longer. It was something that needed to be done. You know this, as well I and even my mom. She didnt like her anyways. Im just hoping that when we get to Buchanan, I can meet someone who will knock my socks off. I agree, I need a change of scenery, but that could of just as easily been fixed by a vacation. Oh well. Im just hoping I can adjust. _

As Lucian wrote the last sentence in his notebook, he gave a weak smile to his mom, who was busy fidgeting with the radio knobs. It seems she was unable to find a good radio station, and soon gave up. Lucian then turned his attention to the passing houses outside of the van window. He was going to miss Murray, there was no doubt about it, but he decided not to focus on the things he would miss, but the things he would be able to discover in Buchanan.

"Mom, Im sorry I gave you so much flack for moving us all the way to Buchanan. I just hope I can re create a new life there and be just as happy." he spoke.

Without taking her eyes off of the road, she replied "I know Lucian. I hoping you and your sister Melanie can find happiness there, as you knew it in Murray. I love you."

"Love you too mom." he whispered as his eyes started to close.

There was only a half hour trip ahead of them, but car rides seemed to make him sleepy, no matter the length. His head bobbled to the beat of the grooves in the road, and halted once they had reached their new home in Buchanan Tennessee.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 from Lost in Time**_

As she got out of the shower, Jean took a look around the bathroom to see if she could locate her hairbrush. She always seemed to misplace that darn thing. Once she located it on the counter, behind her hairspray, she began the daunting task of brushing through her luscious locks. Jean looked pretty much the complete opposite of her mother Lillian. Jean had fairly long, dark brown hair with eyes to match. She also had a darker skin coloring than her mom, as she took after her father William. She acted much more like her dad than anything, and considered him to be one of her best friends. She also had her ears pierced, something that her mom had taken her to get done when she only five years old.

Once she had finished pulling the brush through her hair, she plugged in her hair dryer to give it a quick dry. As the dryer blew its warm air onto her, she tried to imagine if her best friend Krystina was awake yet. Considering it was the first day of summer vacation, she figured she would be sleeping in, like most kids her age. Jean wasnt like most kids her age though. I mean, most girls her age were involved in some kind of cheerleading and pretty much hated getting dirty at any cost. They always seemed to want to get their nails done at the local salon, or getting the latest hair color. Not Jean though. Even though she enjoyed painting her own nails, she was not the cheerleader kind. She did however enjoy being on the Color Guard squad in the warmer months of school, and the Winter Guard squad during the cold months. She also enjoyed doing her ballet classes, and watching the football games. Secretly, she wanted to join the team, but since she was a smaller framed girl, she wasnt able to. She also wanted to join the wrestling team, but alas being a girl had its set backs. She also enjoyed rodeos, especially riding bulls. This was not something girls did. The bull riding that is.

Having finished her hair, she made her way into her bedroom to pick through her endless drawers of jeans and cute, but simple shirts trying to find the best one for the day. Nothing too dressy, but yet nothing too bland. She did take pride in her appearance, and always liked to go out of the house looking presentable. Whether it meant a cute top and her favorite jeans, or a nice pair of cut offs, and her cowboy boots. Going to the market was no exception. After she decided on her jeans, she picked out her favorite t-shirt, a white one, with the words _Im the girl next door _on the front of it. Finally ready to go to the market, she grabbed her cell phone and headed out of her room down the stairs. She found her mom still in the kitchen, mulling through the fridge, looking for only God knows what.

"Mama, what are ya looking for? A long lost cousin." she giggled loudly.

"No Jean, Im looking for the pie I made for Mrs. Appleson. Have you seen?" she sounded a bit frazzled.

"If its the blueberry one, you put that outside in the fridge in the garage mama. Remember, you did that so daddy wouldn't get any ideas of eating it." Jean mouthed with a serious look. ALmost as if to say, you know daddy, he loves pie, it would of been gone if left in here.

"Oh thank you Jean. Im running a little bit late. Im off to see Mrs. Appleson. Since her husband left her, she has been a wreck. Oh well let's not get into her affairs dear. Are you off to the market?" she said without so much as a look.

"Yes, is there anything you need?"

Before answering, she thought for a second, and then shook her head no. Whatever needed to be picked up, she could later on, when she was done visiting Rita Appleson. No sense in making Jean do it on her first day of summer vacation.

With a quick but loving good bye and kiss on the cheek, Jean grabbed the car keys and headed out the door. 'Time to go to the market' she thought to herself. Once in the car, she strapped her seatbelt and turned the engine over. After the market, she figured she'd give Krystina a call and see if she was free for the evening. After all, it was the first night of summer vacation, and the Fair was in town. She couldn't wait to hit up the Tilt-a-whirl. Or as Krys called it, the barf and spin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 from Lost in Time**_

Lucian took a good look around as the van slowly pulled into their new driveway. Maybe this place wont be so bad he thought. He shot a quick look at his mom who was taking a deep sigh. He wondered what she was thinking. It didnt matter though, he quicker he unloaded his things, the quicker he would be able to head out and explore Buchanan. He unclicked his seatbelt, and hopped out of the moving van, pausing to take a good long stretch before making his way to the back.

His mom made her way to the door and un locked it, pushing herself inside. She took a look around the place, trying to decide where everything would go for now. She figured as much, the boxes were labeled as to where they belonged, so she would place them in the appropriate room. She then headed outside and decided to start unloading the first day of the rest of her new life. Even though she had accepted this new job, she had the same trepidation that Lucian had. Would she be able to meet some new friends in this place? Would they be as eclectic as the ones she had left back in Murray? She was an adult, so this would be easier to break into a social circle.

"What do ya say after we get this bad boy unpacked, you go to the market and pick me up some things for dinner Lucian?" asked his mom.

"I was thinking I would go poking around town anyways, so yeah I suppose I can." he answered almost too eagerly.

"You know, I saw a couple of signs on the way while you were nodded off, something about a Fair that starts today. Lucky for you, I set aside some fair spending money. I think you should check it out."

"Really? I just might. Thanks mom. I want to get this unloaded so I can hurry through the market. Im curious about this place." he spoke as he carried the first of his boxes through the front door of his new place. One by one, he unloaded his things and carried them up the stairs to his room. It was a bright blue in color, something he decided needed to change. Not that he didnt like blue, just thought it was so cliche. Once the last of his boxes had been carried up the stairs, he flopped on his bed, and pulled out his notebook again. Even though there had been no big event or change since he last wrote, he did want to say a couple of things about his new place. More of a note of things that he noticed either needed to be changed or fixed. Just something to remember, after all, this was the first day in a new place, and he planned on documenting things, you know for the just-in-cases that might arise someday.

_Ok journal. So here we are in Buchanan. I slept most of the car ride, well mom said I nodded off after I finished my last entry. I figured as much. I always seem to do that when Im the passenger in anyones vehicle. No matter how exciting the trip might be. Mom says if I could, Id probably just sleep my life away. Once we got here, I did notice we had a big yard. That should be a nice place for Alfie to run. The house looked pretty inviting from the outside. Kind of bright and cheery. The inside, well thats a different story. The living room is big, but the walls are puke colored brown. The stairs are too creaky and my room is a bright blue. I dont know who on earth decided to paint the room this color, but damn its ugly. Im not sure whats out in the town yet, but mom says that she needs me to go to the market in a bit. Oh and theres supposed to be this Fair tonight. She thinks its a good idea that I go. Maybe Ill meet some local people that I can befriend. Ugh, did I just say befriend? Damn it. Anyways, Im curious about this place. Maybe it wont be so bad? Im just glad to finally be somewhere far away from that Sarah. Psycho bitch anyways. Well, two entries in one day, I must be ahead of the game, journal. Im going to freshen up a bit, just in case I should meet a pretty young thing at the market and then be on my way. Ill pick you back up later, if anything catches my eye. Don't count on it though. I doubt theres anything too exciting in this place. Looks beat up and dead._

With those final words, he set his notebook down and made his way to the bathroom. Time to splash some cool water on my face and set off to the market. Maybe all my buddies will somehow be at the market and they can follow me back here. Yeah, wishful thinking. Im good at that.


End file.
